Horssujet
by fleurdpine
Summary: Et si ... un jour Rogue et Ninja débarquaient chez vous ? Et si ... Votre soeur était un odieux mangemort ? ... Et si les anas pouvaient etre des meteorites tueuses ? ... Et si une fic pouvait reunir tout cela ?


Disclaimer ; Jamais essayé de faire un truc pareil ... sais pas trop ce que ca va donner ... mais je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre

Comme promis, je m'interresse à Rogue ... mais comme c'est quasiment surréaliste comme boulot... ca va aller vite !!! surexcitée

Ta soeur est bien une fan d'Itachi ... alors il était normal qu'elle se retrouve ... enfin, tu verras ... Melodine, je m'excuse par avance .

croise les doigts en esperant que ca te plaise

Hors-sujet ...

Connaissez-vous vraiment bien votre famille ?

Imaginez ... Un jour, en rentrant de votre longue journée de cours d'environ deux heures et demie , vous vous précipitez avec la vivacité d'un sushi sur la coupe de fruits pour y attraper un ananas et , soucieux d'eviter d'en mettre des bouts partout, vous farfouillez à l'interieur de la coupe pour y trouver votre bonheur ... et decouvrez une camera micro-espion du dernier cri homologuée à la NASA ... non , là, en fait, vous ne connaissiez vraiment pas bien votre famille ... Autre exemple ; Excedé par la kleptomanie galopante de votre petite soeur qui a eu l'audace de vous voler-oh-sacrilège votre poster Itachi-esque de cinq metres sur douze devant lequel vous aviez erigé un autel à la gloire du ninja , surement pour en faire un paillasson ou une couette pour sa barbie-plongeuse-cowgirl-maitresse d'école ... vous rentrez dans la chambre de la petite peste ... et quelle n'est pas votre surprise d'y trouver un missile nucleaire pret à etre lancé sur le malheureux Uchiwa ?! Ici non plus , votre petite soeur sera restée un mystere total pour vous ... Mais je crois que je m'embrouille ici, revenons-en à notre histoire .

( oulala ... comment faire debuter ca ??? ndrl)

La clef tourna dans la serrure de l'appartement, puis plus un bruit .

La _bonne _clef tourna cette fois dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit en un CLANG et un juron sonore tandis qu'une grande blonde chargée de son sac de cours et d'une dizaine de paquets dans chaque poignet , d'un livre sous le bras et d'une dizaine de crayons entre les doigts emergea dans l'encadrement de la porte , son trousseau de clefs entre les dents et manquant de trebucher sur son echarpe deficelée ... le tout tenant avec un equilibre incertain. Elle fit quelques pas et entra dans l'appartement familial, prenant garde à ne surtout rien heurter et à ne rien faire tomber ... mais c'était compter sans le chat qui , excedé par tant de bruit, se faufila entre les jambes de la nouvelle arrivante qui, pressentant la catastrophe, ferma les yeux ... et s'étala de tout son long par terre , se maudissant d'avoir acheté un paquet de poires aux sirop non-hermétique.

" POURQUOI ca n'arrive qu'à MOI ce genre de trucs ??? " hurla-t-elle au comble de la colère " MELODINE !! VIENS M'AIDER IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! " continua la blonde en se redressant, ses poires au sirop ayant déjà eu raison de sa veste blanche .

Un petit etre communément appelé " petite soeur " déboula les escaliers à toute vitesse , et s'arreta en bas des marches , à la limite du fou rire face à la scene qui s'offrait à elle ; Oriane Sirkis ( desolée , j'ai pas pu resister ou alors je mets Hatake , c'est comme ca te chante ! --- merde , ca va pas ... ndrl) , 16 ans , fierté de la famille et actuellement recouverte de jus de fruits qui degoulinait un peu partout sur les lattes du parquet, était rentrée de cours avec plus de discretion qu'à l'habitude .

" Ca n'a rien de marrant , idiote . Aide moi plutot à ramasser tout ca ! " ironisa Oriane en ramassant ses livres de cours .

" J'ai mieux !! Va te changer, je range ca ... !" proposa sa soeur en evitant de regarder de la blonde de peur de faire une crise de rire incontrolable . Ce qui aurait surement couté la vie à de nombreuses personnes dans cette dimension ... m'enfin, pour le moment, je n'en suis pas là dans mon histoire.

Surprise par ce soudain acces de bonté de sa soeur , Oriane ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tete de sa cadette , et le fait est que , quelques minutes plus tard , une tete chatain clair passant dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la chambre de la blonde avec un grand sourire egnigmatique .

" T'as cinq minutes pour voir ma derniere création ? " demanda la petite fille d'une voix fluette . Oriane soupira . Eh oui, c'était ca le malheur d'avoir une petite soeur qui s'amuse à melanger des produits bleus et des produits rouges en esperant peut-etre obtenir une explosion au final ... Mais à choisir entre se farcir son DM de maths et aller s'extasier devant le nouveau produit de sa frangine, le choix était tout fait .

" C'est quoi, ta nouvelle invention ? " demanda Oriane , histoire de s'interresser un peu...

Sa soeur se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre.

" Ben... en fait, c'est pas vraiment une création ... mais c'est un peu compliqué ... Tu viens voir ? "

Pas vraiment un truc nouveau . Ok , ca sentait le piege à plein nez .

" Non. "

" Alleeeeeeezzzz !!!!! S'il-te-plait !!! " Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut le pour dire , la blonde se retrouva avec une petite chose aux bords de la crise de larmes pendue à ses pieds.

" Ok, Ok !!! On se calme , je viens !! " Il y a des jours où je comprends sincerement le senior Uchiwa qui a eu la présence d'esprit de se casser de chez lui (en massacrant toute la famille, mais ca on s'en fout ) avant que ce genre de choses n'arrive ...

Arrivée sur le palier , Oriane resta sans voix .

La chambre de Melodine avait été transformée en laboratoire pour l'occasion , des centaines de petites fioles s'alignant avec maniaquerie le long de l'étagere qui avait été autrefois remplite de livres en tout genres , trois appareils de verre tournaient sans relache en exahlant des nuages de vapeur d'eau blanche ... rien de ce que l'on ne trouve dans une habituelle chambre de petite fille ...

" Voyons... où l'ai-je mise ...? " la voix de sa soeur sortit Oriane de sa reverie .

" Comment ... et où as-tu trouvé tout ca ? " demanda-t-elle en inspectant chaque tuyau de verre , se rapprochant de sa soeur .

" Eh bien , je crois que ... ATTENTION ! " Mais Melodine ne fut pas assez rapide ; Oriane donna un grand coup de coude dans un petit flacon de crystal remplit d'un liquide bleuté qui se coucha, roula sur la table , s'approcha du bord et... tomba sous l'oeil terrifié d'Oriane qui maudissait interieurement sa maladresse (c'est pour la fic rooooh voyons ndrl)

" _Accio flacon _! " siffla soudain sa petite soeur . Le temps s'arreta et , sous l'oeil incrédule de sa grande soeur, encore sous le choc , le flacon atterit dans la main de Melodine , sans aucune egratinures .

" C-Comment as-tu fait ca ? " souffla Oriane, sans plus oser toucher à quoi que ce fut. La petite fille ne repondit rien et sortit une baguette de bois de sa poche arriere de jean tout en enfilant son manteau en precipitation , sans lacher sa fiole .

" C'est ... quoi ce bout de baton ? " balbutia Oriane , visiblement completement paumée.

" Bon, je suis desolée de d'abandonner comme ca, frangine, mais je tiens pas à finir ma vie à Azkaban ! A la revoyure ... et mes tomes de Naruto sont pour toi ! " Et sur ces derniers mots, la petite fille secoua son bout de bois ... et disparut en un "Poof" sonore, et avec elle sa collection de fioles de crystal et ... la petite fiole de liquide transparent.

Oriane s'adossa contre le mur ... et se laissa tomber sur le sol .

" Ma petite soeur ... fait de la magie ... "

Et c'était une verité vraie ... mais pas encore la pire de toutes .

---

Une fois la totalité des volumes de Naruto, soit 9 kilos 10 , soit 90 hectogrammes 10 , soit 9010 grammes, soit ... bref , on s'en fout , déplacés dans la chambre de la blonde , cette derniere prit enfin le temps de reflechir à ce qui venait de se passer ... Sa soeur , de dix années , dix ans de cauchemar , avait ... tout bonnement ... transplané en utilisant une baguette magique ... et apres avoir fabriqué une potion ... mais oui, c'était si simple ! Et apres, elle se ferait couronner Reine des Ananas et se shooterais a la poudre de cancrelat ! Oriane eclata d'un pur rire de demente et se laissa tomber sur son lit à la renverse (les murs, les lits , les portes ... t'as du mal à tenir debout ! ndrl)... juste à temps pour entendre un grand " POOF" sonore de l'autre coté de sa chambre . Elle sauta hors de son lit , pour , peut-etre ( T'as qu'à croire ndrl) obtenir des explications de sa soeur sur sa brusque disparition ...

" MELODINE !!! " hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dans l'ancienne chambre de son ex-soeur . " Vas-tu ENFIN m'expliquer ce que ... " mais elle s'arreta .

Habituellement , lorsque l'on se retrouve avec un parfait inconnu, on peut avoir deux reflexes . Le premier , surement le moins utilisé, serait de lui offrir gentillement une coupelle de champagne -ou d'arsenic- et de le prier galamment de sortir de sa chambre en esperant qu'il accepte sans trop faire de dégats-et-sans-vomir-partout-merci ... La seconde , plus simple et moins couteuse , est de hurler, tout betement . Mais Oriane avait , relisez les lignes ci-dessus, déjà pas mal sollicité ses cordes vocales pour la journée ... alors elle se contenta de reconnaitre avec stupeur l'homme qui lui faisait face, une baguette de bois egalement fichée dans la main , homme avec des yeux d'un gris profond , avec une moutache de la meme couleur ambre que ses cheveux ... et de longues canines à la maniere d'un loup... non , d'un loup-garou.

Oriane inspira un grand coup .

" Ok, là vous allez m'annoncer que vous vous appelez Remus Lupin et que vous venez de Poudlard , c'est ca ? " lanca-t-elle avec une ironie a peine dissimulée derriere une tonne d'anxiété .

L'homme la regarda avec un air tout à fait serieux .

" Non , ne me dites pas ca, je plaisantais ! "

Mais il ne lui repondit pas et passa devant elle , sortit de la chambre et devala les escaliers quatre à quatre , sa baguette toujours en alerte .

" Eh , ca se fait pas de debarquer ici sans se présenter ! " dit Oriane et le suivant .

Par chance (et pour ma plus grande flemme ndrl) , la maison était quasiment déserte, à l'exception faite de l'amie de Melodine qui devait environ poireauter dans le salon depuis une belle demie-heure ... L'homme s'approcha d'elle , qui eu l'air un moment surprise mais qui, pour la stupeur totale de la blonde, degaina sa baguette egalement .

" Où.Est.Elle ? " (enfin , le Elle frangine, pas le Elle toi, enfin , ta seconde personnalité et pas la sienne parceque Elle , elle est pas là meme si Elle va revenir avec moi enfin... j'ai mal au crane ... ndrl) siffla-t-il en soulevant la petite fille blonde par le col comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un sac de patates . La fillette lui adressa un sourire plein de haine, comme on en voit pas souvent sur le visage des amies de sa soeur. " Vous ne la rattraperez jamais, elle a déjà prit bien trop d'avance par rapport à vous !"

Oriane resta, de nouveau, sans voix .

" Mais toi, toi je peux déjà t'arreter ... _AVADA KEDAVRA ! _" siffla l'homme d'une voix doucereuse . Et le temps d'un dernier regard , il pointa sur elle sa baguette et un eclair vert en sortit , illuminant toute la piece et projettant Oriane de plein fouet dans le fauteuil du salon .

Le corps de la petite fille retomba sur le sol , sans vie , et Oriane, voyant le cadavre joncher son tapis eu la présence d'esprit de sauter sur l'homme, toutes griffes dehors et de lui attraper les poignets avant de l'iimmobiliser à terre , dos contre terre .

" Maintenant , VOUS allez m'expliquer POURQUOI vous avez tué l'amie de ma soeur et POURQUOI c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait ! ET AUSSI QUI vous etes et ce qui ce passe ici ! AVANT QUE J'APPELLE LES FLICS !" demanda la blonde , les larmes aux yeux et une furieuse envie d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le poignets de l'homme qui la regardait avec des grands yeux d'ambre sur le sol , l'air limite moqueur .

" Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix face à un argument de tel poids ... " Oriane lui lanca un regard menacant . " Votre soeur , que vous connaissez sous le nom de Melodine Sirkis, est en realité un mangemort de Haut niveau nommé Solaris Lestrange, fille actuelle de Bellatrix Lestrange .

Son obsession est de renverser le Ministere avec l'aide d'une armée de Trolls qu'elle va recréer avec la potion que vous avez vu cet apres-midi... et moi, j'ai eu pour but, avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, de vous avertir et d'arreter ce petit monstre . Mais à cause de votre _maladresse_ , nous avons _perdu _ votre "soeur" ET sa potion !!! ... La fillette qui git par terre ici -et qui est en train de foutre du sang sur ma cape - était une de ses complices, au service de Celui-dont-on-s'en-fous-du-nom, et animée des meme intentions qu'elle ... Cela vous derangerait-il de descendre de mon torse ? " Mais Oriane ne l'entendit pas . C'était trop dur à avaler . Sa soeur ? Une Mangemort ? Impossible !

" Mais ... je ne l'ai jamais vu pratiquer la magie ! " s'exclamat-telle sans tenir compte de la demande de l'homme. " Elle n'a que dix ans ! "

" Potter en avait qu'un quand il a tué Celui-dont-j'ai-la-flemme-d'écrire-le-nom ... et pourtant , c'est aussi un petit crétin arrogant . " retorqua doucement l'homme en fixant Oriane dans les yeux .

" Mais ... et vous ? Vous etes bien Remus Lupin alors , pourquoi est-ce vous qu'on a " Oriane sembla réaliser quelque chose et ses poignets se crisperent autour de ceux de l'inconnu "... Attendez ! Un ...petit crétin arrogant ? Potter ? ... Vous n'etes PAS Lupin ! "

L'homme ne repondit rien ... mais ses yeux changerent subitement de couleur , passant de l'ambre miel au noir d'encre ... ses vetements rapiécés se troquerent contre un logue cape noire , son teint blanchit, ses cheveux se noircirent , ses yeux gagnerent en cynisme , ses poignets s'affinerent dans ceux de la blonde ...

Oriane retint un cri de stupeur en voyant apparaitre Severus Rogue face à elle .

" Polynectar ... une potion tellement facile à se procurer , Sirkis ... Vous comptez etablir un sitting sur mon torse ou me laisser me relever ...?" murmura Rogue , ses yeux fixant toujours avec la meme intensité a blonde dont les poignets chauffaient toujours autour des siens .

---

Oriane inspira un grand coup , passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'empecha de tomber dans les pommes , sans lacher les poignets de Rogue , ou de celui qui lui ressemblait .

" Ok . Severus . Rogue. Est ... Dans . Mon. Salon. " dit-elle d'une voix hachée , sous l'oeil moqueur de ce dernier . " Pas ...de quoi en faire ... un plat ! "

" Et vous etes un peu en train de lui enfoncer la cage thoracique dans la colonne vertébrale . " repliqua-t-il " Et de lui bruler les poignets, et il n'a pas vraiment envie de vous faire du mal . "

Oriane ne repondit pas, soudain assaillie d'un doute .

" Vous avez utilisé du ... _polynectar _n'est-ce pas ? Alors qui me dit que vous etes bel et bien Rogue ? "

L'homme aux cheveux ( ... j'ai hesité sur l'adjectif ... ndrl) noirs soupira à nouveau et se redressa quelque peu, arrachant ses poignets à l'étreinte de la blonde , poignets sur lesquels il s'appuya . Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de la blonde qui, hypnotisée , ne bougea pas d'un pouce .

" Regardez-moi , Sirkis . " Il plongea ses yeux cyniques dans les prunelles de la blonde et son visage se rapprocha à nouveau . " Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'etre qui que ce fut que Severus Rogue ? "

Decidément, son visage était bien trop pres de celui d'Oriane ... vraiment trop près ...

" Je ... "

" POOF " (rah , j'adore casser l'ambiance ndrl)

" Yo, les gens !!! "

Oriane détourna les yeux de ceux de Rogue , son visage pouvant rivaliser facilement avec celui d'un poivron dans ces meilleurs jours et son regard tomba son le nouvel arrivant avec stupeur . Nouvel arrivant avec les tifs en bataille de meches argentées, un tatouage de l'ANBU sur l'épaule droite (mea culpa ; je différencie pas ma gauche de ma droite ''' ndrl)... et un bandeau recouvrant la moitié de son visage .

" On dirait que je tombe mal , non ?! " se moqua Kakashi Hatake en réalisant la scene .

Mais Oriane n'en entendit pas plus ; l'instant d'apres, elle était tombée dans les pommes , s'affalant sur le torse de Rogue qui était au moins aussi surpris qu'elle de l'arrivée du Ninja . Faut faire gaffe , les chocs emotionnels , ca retire deux neurones à chaque fois ! ( --- THE truc qui servait à rien mais que je viens de lire sur le net ! ndrl)

---

_Pour ne pas s'emmerder avec les ellipses et autres phénomenes francais marrants comme tout -hum hum - a ecrire , vive le tombage dans les vapes des persos !!! _

" Gurgllll... ma tete... " Oriane ouvrit un oeil , puis l'autre ... la chambre était plongée dans la douce lumiere orange que lui conferait la lumiere passant au travers des rideaux et un bruit d'eau au loin l'empechait de retomber dans le sommeil. " Bizarre , je me souviens pas avoir pris de cuite ce matin ... Pffft ... quel reve bizarre ... " Elle fixa le plafond, tenta d'apercevoir de nouveau au travers son rêve le visage blanchit de Snape mais ne percu rien , rien d'autre que ce bruit d'eau persistant au loin ...

Minute.

Un bruit d'eau ?

La blonde n'avait pas de voisins , et ses parents étaient de sortie pour toute la semaine (le rêve ! ndrl)... alors d'où venait ce bruit ?

Oriane se redressa d'un coup, attrapant au passage son gros bouquin posé sur un coin de sa table de nuit, prete à assomer le gêneur avec la force du desespoir ... et se retrouva face à un dos . Nu.

Hum hum .

Les deux solutions s'offrant de nouveau à la blonde et son mal de crane s'en allant douloureusement , cette derniere choisi de nouveau la premiere et, verifiant que l'inconnu de dos ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué , elle se redressa totalement .

" Euh... " tenta-t-elle , ne sachant trop que dire d'autre à une personne inconnue qui avait infiltré sa chambre pendant qu'elle était endormie .

L'inconnu sursauta et se retourna , lachant son bouquin au passage . Et Oriane sursauta en reconnaissant Kakashi . Et une nouvelle fois en remarquant la marque bleue qui ceignait son torse de part en part .

" Ah , t'es enfin levée ! On commencait à se poser des questions ! " dit joyeusement le ninja masqué en s'asseyant en tailleur face à la blonde , semblant trouver parfaitement normal d'etre a demi à poil du haut sur le lit d'une parfait inconnue dont la soeur était-qui plus est- une mangemort . Oriane lui sourrit en retour, assimilant lentement ce qui se passait .

" Euh... que fais tu là ...? " murmura-t-elle en essayant de garder les yeux rivés sur ceux du ninja et de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était torse nu (ben vi, sinon ca va me faire rajouter des lignes pour eponger l'inondation ! Ca use des feuilles non d'un chien ! Meme si je suis sur Word ''' ndrl).

Kakashi lui sourit egalement de derriere son masque , sourire qui se mua en grimace douloureuse tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu de la blonde , dans le but officiel d'éviter de se retamer par terre et de se casser la gueule sur le parquet . Merde alors , ce que ca serait dommage .

" Eh bien ... A Konoha , on a eu vent de ce que ta charmante frangine manigancait par sa delicate intention de nous envoyer un des prototypes de sa future invasion ... J'avais jamais vu de troll , mais ca bouffe plus que Choji et c'est encore plus con que Kisame ! Alors je suis venu ici , pour essayer d'aller en toucher deux mots à ta frangine , mais elle s'était déjà barrée ... Et l'autre CON ... " Du menton, Kakashi designa la porte de la salle de bain derriere laquelle on entendait des bruits de pas precipités . " ... a cru que j'étais un complice de Tu-ne-veux-pas-savoir-qui et il m'a lancé un je-ne-sait-trop-quoi-is et m'a cramé au trente-sixieme degré . "

Oriane n'eu pas le temps de repliquer , une forme à la cape tourbillonnante emergea de la salle de bain en faisant leviter devant elle la totalité de l'armoire à pharmacie , la baguette pointée en avant .

" Ces moldus ne se mettront-ils donc jamais au noble art qu'est la potion ? Ces amas de composants etranges est digne du grand massacre Londubat-ien ! " s'indigna Rogue en faisant tomber tous les produits sur le lit de la blonde . " Sirkis, pourriez vous donner un produit calmant à Mr Hatake , il paraitrait qu'en temps que ... _ninja ,_ il n'ai plus assez d'energie pour se soigner seul ... "

Kakashi jetta un regard digne d'une fusillade à Rogue . " Peut-etre , mais avec votre _magie _, pourquoi n'avez vous pas put retrouver Lestrange ? "

" STOP ! " hurla Oriane , toujours face à Kakashi et en tailleur sur son lit, en attrapant un tube de pommade de la pile . " On va devoir retrouver ma frangine, c'est ca ? "

Rogue la fixa avec son cynisme habituel . " Vous n'allez pas etre capable de nous accompagner , Sirkis . C'est ... _dangereux . _Votre soeur est du niveau des Malefoy , et vous n'avez jamais manié une baguette de votre vie . " Il attrapa le tube des mains de la blonde ( Un KakashiXRogue , je viens d'y penser ... ca peut etre marrant, non?! NAAAAN , PAAAS TAAPEEER !!! ndrl) et l'enscorcella afin qu'il s'applique seul sur la blessure du ninja . A la tete que fit Oriane à cet instant , ce dernier put deviner de suite que ca n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu .

" C'est ma soeur , j'ai vecu avec pendant un peu plus de dix ans , je suis quand meme capable de vous accompagner pour la retrouver . " lanca la blonde avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable .

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les doigts , degaina sa baguette et lui enserra dans la main avant de reculer vers le mur d'en face .

" Aller-y, Sirkis, essayer de me capturer donc ... " ironisa Rogue, bras croisés et adossé au mur . Kakashi suivait la scene avec grand interet .

La blonde se leva, sortit de son lit et se tint face à Rogue, un grand sourire fiché sur le visage ... sourire qui s'évanouit vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la formule lui était inconnue ... _Merde ... le saucisson , le saucisson, le saucisson, c'est quoi la formule ? _Le sourire satisfait de Rogue s'élargit de plus en plus et il s'avanca pour recupérer sa baguette ... quand ...

" _Incendio ! _" murmura Oriane , sortant la premiere formule dont elle s'était souvenue . Rogue la regarda avec des yeux ronds ... puis avec fureur en remarquant que le bas de sa cape était en feu .

" Sirkis, rendez moi ca ! " Il lui arracha la baguette des mains et murmura une formule qui fit eteindre la flamme qui devorait le pan de tissu . " D'accord , vous pourrez nous accompagner , si bien sur , Mr le _ninja _n'y voit aucun inconvénients ... "

" Apres avoir vu ce dont la demoiselle était capable , moi je ne doute absolument plus d'elle !!! " dit Kakashi en adressant un clin d'oeil à la blonde qui gagna encore un niveau de rougeur .

" Je vais etre obligé de localiser Lestrange ce soir, nous partirons donc la rechercher demain. Sirkis, vous serait-il possible de nous heberger cette nuit ? " demanda Rogue , en degraphant sa cape roussie , son regard fixa toujours celui d'Oriane de noir d'encre .

Gros blanc .

_Glups ..._

Un ange passa .

" Ben ... euh... oui, ca devrait pas poser de .. problemes particuliers ... " balbutia Oriane , en songeant à son unique matelat .

" Et pis, si t'as pas assez de place , c'est pas grave , je dormirais avec toi !! " lanca Kakashi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles , ayant compris ce qui se posait comme leger inconvenient dans l'histoire de l'hebergement.

C'est la saison des troupeaux d'anges .

" Le _ninja _, vous gardez vos crises hormonales pour vous, merci . Sirkis , vous allez nous préparer quelque chose de _potable_ à manger pendant que Mr Hatake et moi allons tenter de localiser Letrange... Si c'est en son pouvoir bien sur . " Et sur ces derniers mots d'une sympathie abyssale , Rogue s'éloigna avec toute la fierté necessaire , laissant Oriane et Kakshi seuls . Cette derniere se leva en soupira et, suivie du ninja , se rendit dans la cuisine avce la ferme intention d'y faire cuire le paquet de pâtes du siecle , afin de peut-etre enfin dérider le bout de glace Snapiesque .

" Hey , il est toujours comme ca ? " demanda Kakashi en se mettant derriere Oriane , contemplant avec curiosité la fabuleuse machine qu'étais la gaziniere et sa fabuleuse capacité à faire des katons no jutsu en serie ...

" Je ne sais pas ..." murmura cette derniere , en ouvrant sa boite de crevette (hm, des pasta alla crevette , j'ai faim !!! ndrl) ... malheureusement ,enfin, heureusement pour elle , elle donna un grand coup dans la saliere à ses cotés ... Mais avant qu'elle n'ai put avair le temps de songer à l'attraper, les reflexes du ninja derriere elle avaient attrapés le flacon dans sa course ... Les deux resterent ainsi une fraction de seconde ... Juste le temps qu'il fallut à la blonde pour se rendre compte que , pour attraper le flacon , le ninja avait passé son bras autour de sa taille ... Mais une fois de plus, avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de rougir plus qu'à l'accoutumée , il s'en alla en lui glissant un " On verra ca plus tard " à l'oreille , comme un murmure prémonitoire .

---

Comme prévu , et comme ca l'était sur avec l'utilisation des crevettes , c'est sur, les crevettes , y a rien de tel pour faire un super repas ... meme si les cookies cornichons c'est pas mal aussi ... Ou a la moutarde... Bref , comme prévu , le repas se deroula sans conflit notoire , meme si , visisblement , Rogue ne supportait pas Kakashi ... et ce dernier lancait des regards plus qu'enjôleurs à la blonde . Le ninja et Oriane durent supporter de manger avec des queues de triton plongées dans le plat de pates , pour " verifier si du poison n'a pas été glissé dedans pendant que Sirkis avait le dos tourné ... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! " Oui, Rogue avait bien été contaminé par ...MEEEEP... (auteur qui fait une crise cardiaque ; DIAM'S A GAGNE LES NRJ ?????? AAARRRGHHH ! )

" Euh... Kakashi ? Tu ... fais quoi ? " demanda Oriane, un peu plus tard dans la soirée , une fois l'affaire queue de triton et repas oubliée , en observant le ninja ouvrir la fenetre et s'esayer au funambulisme sur le cable electrique .

" J'ai comme dans l'impression que notre ami le _pseudo-ninja _s'est décrété des genes Potteriens ... il ne peux pas s'empecher de montrer ses _capacités_ a toute la ronde . " siffla une voix doucereuse dans son dos. Oriane acquiesca et regarda avec stupeur le ninja s'installer sur un pylone electrique , avec son bouquin orangé et ayant l'air de trouver cela parfaitement normal, sous le regard ahuri de notre blonde nationale , de son prof de potions et d'un corbeau que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il foutait dans ce bordel inter-planétaire ...

" Que ca te plaise ou non le glacon , je suis un ninja , et comme tout bon ninja , je me doit de mediter avant chaque nouvelle mission ... et ce ... truc de bois m'en donneras une parfaite occasion . " decreta Kakashi juste apres . Rogue soupira et referma la fenetre , replongeant la piece dans une penombre presque complete .

" Sirkis, je vais me voir dans l'obligation d'occuper votre matelat pour cette nuit , du fait que c'est le seul sur lequel j'ai pu appliquer un contre sort ... les oreillers mordeurs se sont souvents vus chez les moldus , je ne tiens pas à tenter l'expérience . " declara Rogue en retirant sa cape et son tee shirt qu'il accrocha sur un cintre en levitation .

" Euh... je ...mais ... euh... " reussit à balbutier Oriane , se demandant si elle devait ou non ni dire que le canapé du salon était -lui aussi- garantit sans oreiller mordeur ou nid de belettes planqué sous les coussins .

Nan .

" Parfait , et vu que je suppose que le chauffage de ces moldus laisse franchement à desirer et que je n'ai aucune envie de m'attraper une pneumonie foudroyante ou de bruler votre tapis , bien que vous ayez tenté l'expérience sur ma cape , je vais etre egalement dans la plus totale obligation de profiter de votre présence par la meme occasion ." finit Rogue avec la meme determination que s'il avait annoncé à la blonde que l'esperance de vie d'un pieton sur l'autoroute était de 30 secondes ... ce qui, en plus, se revele vrai .

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour répeter "Flitwick" une dizaine de fois sans s'arreter (je viens de lire ca ndrl) , la blonde se retrouva dans son pieu , enserrée contre le torse nu de Rogue pour la seconde fois de la journée , et ayant un touuuut petit peu l'impression que la situation lui echappait . A peine .

---

" Sirkis, vous etes sure de vouloir nous accompagner ? " demanda Rogue, sa credibilté en prenant un coup avec le cas de la tartine de Nutella entre les doigts ainsi que son absence totale de Tee-shirt qu'Oriane avait pris soin de dissimuler le matin meme , ayant découvert par l'occasion que son cher professeur de potion était un magnifique lève-tard, et possédant une source de chaleur propre ... Non, vraiment, je vous le dis, vous ne voulez pas details . La blonde lui lanca un regard parfaitement reveillé -enfin , tout dépends du point de vue - et le professeur ne posa plus de questions dans le genre, préférant se concentrer sur son bol de café.

" Ah , au fait , j'ai pu localiser votre soeur , Sirkis . Elle est actuellement devant Poudlard avec cinq trolls et Dumbledore envoie ses eleves se faire massacrer en attendant notre arrivée ... je propose que l'on se depeche de nous pointer là bas . Si, bien sur, notre ami ninja se leve un jour de son pylone . "

La blonde lui repondit d'un sourire endormi et , comme pris de messie , le dit Kakashi emergea de la fenetre, en faisant rentrer tout le froid par l'occasion et s'attarda face aux deux endormis, debordant visiblement d'énergie , faisant se lever Rogue . Ce dernier agita sa baguette et son bol s'evanouit dans l'evier , puis il disparut dans la piece annexe avec la fierté necessaire, toujours, meme avec les tifs en bataille et un haut de tee-shirt en moins .

" Pfff .. meme Sasuke est plus causant que lui ... " souffla Kakashi en attrapant un bout ... D'ananas en plein centre de la table . Eh vi , fallait bien que le fasse un peu humain , non ?! " Au fait, t'es déjà allée dans son ecole de timbrés toi ? " continua-t-il . Oriane ne repondit pas de suite, partagée entre l'envie soudaine de donne un grand coup d'incendio sur la tete de Kakashi et celle d'eclater de rire ...

" Pas véritablement, mais plus virtuellement , je crois qu'il n'a pas encore realisé qu'il était un personnage de roman ... " souffla Oriane sur le ton de la confession . Kakashi se leva et, passant ses bras autour du cou de la blonde , qui ne songea meme pas à reflechir à ce qui se passait , murmura " _La vie est une gigantesque fiction _... qui te dis qu'une auteur sadique n'est pas en train d'écrire notre destinée à tous ? "

Oriane jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer de la non-realité des dires du ninja .

" Mais non, voyons , qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? " dit-elle - ironiquement ? - en retour . Kakashi lui adressa un grand sourire enjoleur et disparut à son tour dans une autre piece annexe , communément appelée "salle de bains " ...

Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Oriane pour se rendre compte que les deux hommes lui avaient laissés la vaisselle .

_( c'est moi ou ce bout est veritablement pourri ? Nan , c'est pas moi, il EST pourri . Merde alors ... m'enfin , je vais me rattraper dans le suivant, juré Apparition de P et M !! smile sadique )_

_---_

_Jte conseille de sauter directement ce passage ... Si, si , crois moi ''''_

_Si qq tombe là dessus ... je suis morte. Adieu monde cruel._

Le portoloin avait été choisi parmi les objets , au hasard de l'appartement ; il s'agissait du livre de maths de la blonde qui l'avait généreusement prété à Rogue pour qu'il le transforme , meme en sachant qu'il serait détruit juste apres leur arrivée à Poudlard . Oriane en avait eu les larmes aux yeux . De joie .

" Sirkis ? " La blonde sursauta en entendant le professeur entrer dans sa chambre sans aucun bruit ce qui eu le don de raccrocher le sourire cynique de ce dernier . " Pourriez vous aller chercher votre ninja d'ami qui est dans la salle de bain depuis 9heures ce matin ? " demanda-t-il avec une ironie evidente .

La blonde le regarda et acquiesca . Au moment de sortir de la piece , Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et l'empecha de se retamer par la suite . " Faites attention à vous , il a l'air un peu atteint votre ninja , je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose . "

En general, lorsque l'on a le malheur de dire " Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose " a quelqu'un , c'est souvent sincere , soit parce que il vous est soudain venu l'idée d'aller offrir votre bras au crocodile domestique de votre venerée -hum hum - prof de maths , auquel cas , cette phrase est de bon augure, soit parceque vous avez decrété avoir de serieuses intentions de tenter un cross sur l'autoroute ( mais pas plus long que 30 secondes le cross , rappellez vous ... ndrl) ou tout simplement car il vous est venu à l'esprit de verifier le sondage de la "premiere ou seconde voiture " ... Mais il ya des moments , egalement , que l'on nomme des moments d'ironie , moment où l'on pense excatament le contraire de ce que l'on ecrit... Ahem , de ce que l'on dit ... auquel cas , cette phrase devarit plutot etre prise dans l'autre sens du terme , que l'on peut traduire par " Va crever plus loin ! " et qui est rarement plaisante à entendre ... mais au sourire egnimatque que lui accodra Rogue a cet instant là , Oriane ne put deviner de quel bord devait etre sa phrase ??? et ce doute l'assailli jusque devant la porte de la salle de bain, c'est à dire 10 metres plus loin ( waw , 10 metres ! C'est long tout ca ... ndrl)

" Kakshi ...? " dit-elle d'une voix tremblante devant la porte .

Pas de reponse .

" KAKASHI ? " demanda-t-elle a nouveau , sa legendaire patience reprenant le dessus (ah , je plaisante, c'est pour les besoins de la fic ndrl)

Toujours rien .

" LE BOUQUINEUR PERVERS ? VOUS ETES LA ? " continua Oriane au comble de l'exaspération .

Je ne voie que l'herbe qui verdoie (greenday's return ! ndrl) et le soleil qui rougeoit ...

En soupirant , la blonde poussa la porte , sans penser à ce qu'elle allait peut-etre trouver derriere . Enfin , sans s'en inquieter en tout cas .

Kakshi était bien là , et semblait contempler quelque chose au travers de la vitre qui donnait sur la rue (geniale la vitre de salle de abin qui donne sur la rue ... c'est d'un intime, moi j'adore ! ndrl) , dejà tout habillé pour partir en mission , son masque lui recouvrant une partie du visage plus noir que jamais (pourquoi ai-je mis ca ...? ndrl).

" Euh... Kakashi, il serait peut-etre bon de vous presser un peu ... Rogue commence à s'impatienter et le transport est pret ... " tenta Oriane , se demandant ce qui pouvait tant passionner le ninja . ( And here we go ! ndrl)  
La curiosité est un biiien vilain défaut , on peut tous l'apprendre à nos depends ... mais la curiosité est humaine , alors pourquoi y resister ? La blonde s'approcha egalement de la vitre et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour remarquer ce qu'avait remarqué le ninja . De l'autre coté de la rue , deux adolescents sortirent d'un garage , habillés dans deu grands manteaux de sorte que l'on ne puisse pas le reconnaitre . Ils marchaient main dans la amin , en jettant des coups d'oeils furtifs à droite à gauche, pour ne surtout pas etre suivit ... Minute , main dans la main ?

Visiblement , le ninja les avait vus aussi , car il prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne qui frissona mais, trop absorbée dans le spectacle , ne reagit pas plus . Le plus grand des deux adolescents, avec un grand manteau noir s'arreta soudain , faisant s'arreter le second egalement devant une ruelle mal eclairée pour ce debut d'apres midi et , s'assurant que personne ne les avait vus , poussa son ... ami ? ... camarade ? ... partenaire ? ... Am...? urk ...bref , poussa l'autre par la taille dans la ruelle et le plaqua contre le mur . La main de Kakashi remonta le long de l'epaule de la blonde mais celle-ci le senti à peine .

Les regards des deux garcons se croiserent un instant , l'un vert ( uke ? Uke ! ndrl) , et l'autre chocolat (The seme , enfin j'espere ndrl) et les deux s'embrasserent avec fougue , littéralement collés l'un contre l'autre . Le ninja ressera la blonde contre lui et cala la nuque de cette derniere dans son cou, mais elle s'en apercu à peine . ('tain, je sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse ... Ah si !!! ndrl) . Les deux adolescents fondirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre , leurs doigts se perdant quelque part dans leurs pulls respectifs, sans cesser de s'embrasser passionément et ...

" Qu'avez vous trouvé de si _passionnant _à faire pendant que je vous attends avec mon portoloin ? " demanda soudain une voix sarcastique derriere eux . La blonde sursauta et le charme (vive le charme ndrl) se rompit ... et il ne lui fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle était juste un peu dans les bras de Kakashi, et pas qu'un peu . Son premier reflexe fut de se degager rapidement mais les bras du ninja l'en empecherent d'une force qui dépassait l'entendement, le tout sous l'oeil d'un Rogue tres , mais alors treeeees tres legerement irrité . Il lanca un regard meurtrier sur Kakashi qui, la blonde ne le vit pas -mais moi si - , soutint son regard sans broncher . Le professeur leva sa baguette sur Kakashi ... (roooh le suspens ndrl) ... et la rabaissa .

" Nous avons une mangemort à rattraper , vous ferez vos ... _idioties_ apres . Pour le moment, je vous attends . " Et sur ces mots, il fit volte face , sa cape tourbillonnant à la Dark Vador derriere lui . (Taaaa ta tadaam tatadaaam tatadaaaaam lol ndrl) .

Kakashi jeta un regard blanc à la blonde qui repondit par le meme et tous deux se suivirent dans la piece du portoloin ... Le livre était au centre de la piece , avec Rogue déjà pres placé devant .

" Quoi qu'il arrive , ne le lachez pas . " dit ce dernier en fixant particulierement Kakashi avec une lueur sadique dans le regard . " Trois ... Deux ... Un ... "

" AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH !!! " ( -- cri du ninja qui vient de comprendre que les portoloins, c'est pas des navettes club-med ndrl)

_Encore un bout pourri . Merde alors . _

---

Les trois complices malgré eux tomberent en plein coeur de la bataille qui faisait rage juste devant Poudlard, juste en face du chateau . Kakashi, peut habitué à ce genre de transports plutot radical s'affaissa un instant à terre afin de reprendre son souffle tendis que Rogue relissa les plis de sa cape, peu receptif au bordel environnant .

" Wow ! C'est si grand que ca Poudlard ? "demanda Oriane en s'extasiant devant la superbe vue qui lui était accordée " Ben dis donc, vous ne croyez pas que ca doit faire cher en produit à vitre tout ca ? Ah merde , nan , vous avez pas besoin, vous faites tout par magie ..."

" SIRKIS , FAITES ATTENTION ! " La blonde n'eut pas le temps de reagir et se retrouva plaquée à terre par Rogue . Elle réagit alors seulement à ce qui se passait autour d'elle ; un gigantesque troll hideux avait tenté de la balayer d'un coup de main aussi grand que plusieurs pelles à tarte et le professeur de potions venait -juste - de lui sauver la vie .

" Sirkis, SAUVEZ-VOUS ! Recuperez une baguette et TROUVEZ Lestrange !!! " hurla ce dernier en se redressa et en faisant face à la bete " Je vous couvre !!! " La blonde ne demanda pas son reste et s'en fut en courrant à travers le champ de bataille . Des petits groupes de sorciers s'étaient formés au milieu de la plaine , combattant chacun un ou plusieurs monstres a grands coups de cris et de lumieres vertes , de sorts formulés et de tremblements de terre à chaque fois qu'un troll tombait , entrainant de grands cris de joie de la part des eleves de Poudlard ...Parmis les vivants, la blonde reconnu Draco Malefoy, du coté des combattants de Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom-sans-se-planter et Hermione Granger, le nez dans un livre de sorts pour en degager le plus utile , à grands renforts de cris assourdissants , parmi les cadavres , celui de Ron Weasley et de ses freres , tout juste encore reconnaissables par leur couleur de cheveux caractéristique...

"ATTENTION !!!!" hurla une voix derriere elle . Oriane eu tout juste le temps de se courir un peu plus loin , le coeur battant la chamade avant que le troll ne s'affaisse sur ce qui avait été Harry Potter, ou celui-qui-avait-survécu-un-peu-trop , devant le sourire sardonique de Draco .

" HARRYYYY ! " hurla Hermione en venant à son secours . Un eclair vert jaillit de nulle part et Hermione tomba raide morte sur le cadavre de son ami , au milieu des cris de terreur des autres eleves , Serpentards comme Poufsouffles . Un rire resonna au loin entre les cris et les sorts en voyant tomber la moldue ...

_Melodine , t'es foutue !!!_ songea Oriane .

Elle enjamba le cadavre du heros et attrapa sa baguette, qu'elle essuyant sur un pan de son echarpe pour en retirer la bave de troll , au passage et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction du rire, esquivant les grosses bestioles en tremblant comme une feuille , au milieu des "ABATTEZ-LE !" , des " AIDEZ MOIII !" et des autres joyeusetés du genre .

_Comment Melodine a-t-elle reussi à créer des trucs aussi moches ?_

Puis elle arriva a la lisiere de la foret interdite et une forme blonde asssise sur une pierre ronde attira son attention. Forme qui lancait des eclairs verts à tout va en riant comme une deratée. "AVADA KEDAVRA ! Tiens, tu l'avais cherché celui là ! " Forme qui, si on y otait la longue cape noire , la marque des tenbres sur l'avant bras et le sourire sadique , aurait pu s'apparenter à Melodine .

La blonde s'approcha d'elle par derriere , sa cadette ne remarquant rien , bien trop occupée à lancer des chtits eclairs un peu partout sans regarder qui elle frappait , et , ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre , sortit un " Hum hum . " digne de Dolores Ombrage . Vive la comparaison .

Melodine se retourna en vitesse, pointant sa baguette sur Celle-qui-avait-osé-la-deranger-dans-son-massacre et ... éclata de rire en reconnaissant sa frangine , rouge comme un poivron .

" Salut salut !!! " lanca-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation

_Capturer Melo' ... ben t'es bien toi ! C'est quoi le sooooort ?????_

" Qu'est-ce qui t'amene donc ? " demanda Lestrange-Melodine en lancant un nouvel eclair vert " T'es venue admirer le spectacle ? " Oriane la regarda ... et decida que, de toute facon , elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé cette foutue formule . Elle s'assit donc à coté de sa soeur , se maudissant pour ne pas avoir relu Harry Potter avant de partir (faut dire qu'avec le pavé aussi ... ndrl) .

" Un cornichon ? " demanda Melodine en tendant le bocal à son ex-soeur avant de relancer un eclair vert sous lequel Dolores Ombrage perdit la vie , bien plus occupée à pister Hagrid qu'à tenter de sauver sa propre vie .

_L'avada c'est pour tuer ... Finite incantatum c'est pour faire disparaitre le saucisson ... Sectusempra c'est pour ... _

" Dis, tu le connais le machin là-bas qui est en train de créer des clones à tour de bras ? Dis, tu crois que si j'en tue un , ils vont tous mourir ? " demanda la cadette en pointant ... Kakashi . (oh ce que ca surpreeeeends ndrl) en souriant comme une tordue , baguette au poing.

" _IMPERO ! _" Oriane s'était redressée d'un bond , et avait pointé sa baguette sur sa soeur , se souvenant tout à coup d'une des formules pouvant etre utiles ...

" Hein ? Kakashi ? Où t'as vu kakashi ? " demanda-t-elle soudain en tiltant à ce qu'avait dis sa soeur un peu plus tot , secoua sa baguette dans tous les sens , cherchant à apercevoir le ninja ... juste avant de s'apercevoir que sa soeur suivait egalement la baguette , à la maniere d'une marrionette ...

Beaucoup, dans ce cas là, et moi alors , aurais profité de cette situation pour ENFIN faire ce dont on avait toujours revé ; envoyer son frangin ou sa frangine d'en le mur d'en face , histoire d'enfin lui faire comprendre que MSN EST A MOI, BORDEL ! ... Mais naaaan , voyons , Elle n'est pas comme ca ... et elle recommenca à rechercher qu'elle pouvait etre cette foutue formule , tout en faisait dessiner de jolis cercles par terre sur le dos à sa soeur ... ben quoi, on peut bien en profiter, non?!

_Oh , et pis merde , on va tous les essayer , ca va bien marcher un jour ou l'autre . _

" _INCENDIO ! " _La cape de Lestrange pris feu à une allure record et se consuma à terre , les flammes s'éteignant en meme temps .

" _PRELADUS ! " _Melodine se changea en jolie carte de voeux pour le nouvel an pendant quelques secondes , avant de reprendre sa tete habituelle, ne jetant plus qu'un regard terrifié sur sa soeur .

_Merde , merde , merde ... Une formule , une formuleuuuuh !!! Ecris moi une formule !_

(merde, mais t'as qu'à te demerder un peu ! ndrl)

_Grouille ! Je vais crever sinon !_

( Mé-euh , trente secondes, je seche ! )

_Aller, au moins un indice , sinon t'auras jamais fini et Oriane-la-vraie va te decapiter avant ce soir ..._

(mouerf , 1.0 pour toi . ndrl)

Et le regard de la blonde tomba soudain sur le bocal de cornichons, resté ouvert sur la pierre , face au grand massacre dont on entr-apercevait déjà les degats . Et une idée germa dans son crane , qui la fit sourire machiavéliquement .

" _REDUCTO ! " _mumura-t-elle . Il y eu un moment de silence ... puis Melodine se mit à retrécir , retrécir ... jusqu'à atteindre la taille de sa baguette , puis jusqu'à celle d'un ... cornichon .

Un grand sourire triomphant peint sur les traits , Oriane attrapa sa soeur par le col et , sans plus de cérémonie, l'enfourna dans le bocal et en referma le couvercle , en ayant pris soin de lui retirer sa baguette puis, toujours triomphante et la baguette à la main , descendit vers la plaine et serra le bocal dans la main .

---

Etrangement , dans mon scenario plus que tiré par les cheveux , apres la reduction de taille de leur créatrice , tous les trolls se mirent à rapetissir egalement ... et la plaine juxtant Poudlard se retrouva plantée d'une vingtaine d'hideux nains de jardins , que les quelques survivants s'amusaient encore à ecrabouiller sadiquement d'un grand coup de botte rageur . Tenant toujours son cornichon de soeur , Oriane se mit à la recherche de ses deux acolytes et trouva Rogue, occupé à relisser ses cheveux (avec un peu de bave de troll, ca va de soi ndrl) et à examiner de pres un petit troll qui essayait vainement de lui bouffer le nez .

" PROFESSEUR ! " hurla la blonde de l'autre coté de la plaine en accourant vers ce dernier en brandissant fierement son bocal où sa soeur , trop secouée et martyrisée par un cornichon au vinaigre , roupillait bien tranquillement . " Je l'ai retrouvée ! " Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre Rogue afin de lui raconter plus en details (et devant un bon chocolat chaud et un hotel Hilton ndrl) les peripéties affrontées par sa traitresse de frangine , un ananas sorti de nul part sorti des nuages et fonca droit vers la tete de Rogue , tel une météorite attirée vers sa planete , le cancrelat attiré par sa cape , le Sasuke par son Itachi , le ... ok , je vais arreter là les metaphores foireuses , en gros , Rogue se pris le fruit en plein dans la tete et s'ecroula par terre , un joli bleu s'étalant désormais sur son front .

" Merde alors ... pourquoi un ananas au fait ? " s'inquieta Oriane en s'agenouillant aupres de Rogue, non pas pour prier pour le salut de son ame , nan , il était juste un peu dans le coma , ca servait à rien , mais plus pour verifier que, justement , elle (enfin , Elle ndrl) n'aurait pas à faire ce genre de prieres par la suite .

" Rogue ? Coucou ...? " tenta-t-elle avant de tenter quelque chose de plus simple et de tout betement prendre le poulds du professeur de potions (avec un seul F ndrl) ... poulds qui battait regulierement et c'est sur un soupir que la blonde entendit le pas ( _apparaitre (ou foutre le bordel ) jai tro hate de lire !!! ne te sens surtt pas pressé pren ton temp !!! ( JE VEUX LIRE LA FIC !!) bon allé je di plu rien comme sa tu la termine _... J'adore ndrl) de notre brave et venéré Kakashi , tenant entre deux doigts un mini-troll et faisant disparaitre encore quelques clones fuyards de son autorité .

" Je comprendrais jamais rien à leur magie ... un moment j'étais en train de me battre contre un truc que cinq metres de haut et l'instant d'apres il se transforme en ce petit machin ... tu vois ce qui s'est passé toi ? " demanda--t-il à la blonde ... juste avant d'apercevoir le corps de Rogue où l'hématome s'élargissait et le bocal à cornichons où un legume cucurbitationnel-selon-le-frere-à-Oriane vert et poisseux commencait à tomber sur une petite mangemorte d'environ deux centimetres de haut ... ce qui le fit s'assoir ( Kakashi pas le cornichon roooh ndrl) face à la blonde , de l'autre coté du corps du glacon (tombeuuuh la neigeuuuuuh ... oups ... ndrl).

" Tu m'aurais pas sauvé la vie des fois ? "demanda-t-il enfin , l'info étant passée par la case reflexion (oki, j'arrete ndrl) ... Oriane rougit à nouveau et baragouina un truc .

" Et je ne t'ai meme pas remercié ? " ( je reprends de Kakashi ou la mauvaise drague ... c'est tt à fait ds l'idée ! ) continua Kakashi en fixant la blonde , en ignorant Hedwige qui lui tournait autour à la recherche du corps de son maitre . (ex de perso qui sert à rien ndrl)...

" Euh... et Rogue ? " tenta la blonde en montrant le corps ,auquel le ninja ne jeta meme pas un regard .

" Il peut bien attendre ... " mumura Kakashi.

Inutile de vous expliquer ce qui se passa apres . Inutile de préciser que, sur un regard , Kakashi attrapa le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts , et inutile en effet de préciser qu'il l'embrassa par la suite ...

Vraiment inutile de continuer à preciser que Melodine resta dans le coma pendant une semaine et demi et qu'elle fut assez surprise de se reveiller dans un bocal en compagnie de Robert le cornichon qui, inutile de le préciser ,est devenu son -seul - et meilleur ami ... Inutile egalement de dire que Rogue se reveilla et que le choc avec l'ananas avait eu sur lui des conséquences assez étranges ; aujourd'hui, il est devenu un optimiste né et vends des poissons sur la place St Marc à Venise , sans se souvenir qu'il a un jour eu des pouvoirs , mais ca aussi, il est inutile de le préciser ...

Pourtant , il est sacrément utile de préciser que , non loin de là ...

Une petite blonde avec une grande echarpe verte qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles traversa la plaine au pas de course sans arreter son regard sur notre heroine et ses deux acolytes . Elle s'arreta un moment et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol ...

" Ahhh , ben te voila toi ! J'allais manger quoi à midi si tu disparaissait ? " Et sans un mot de plus, elle empocha l'ananas-météorite et continua son chemin , en route vers une nouvelle fic à squatter .

ZE END

_Mouerf , mainetant que je relis ca ... pas genial ... M'enfin _

_Si tu veux me decapiter , tape 1 !_

_Si tu veux m'écorcher vive , tape 2 !_

_Si tu veux me faire avaler mon Bechrelle , tape 3 !_

_Si t'as decidé de me sacrifier sur l'autel des fics pourries, tape 4 !_

_Si t'as tout décidé , tape mon numero ! _

_Ouille ... _

_By me._


End file.
